The present invention relates to drive tracks for tracklaying vehicles wherein flexors are used for interconnecting adjacent track sections and more particularly relates to track sections having replaceable wear portions for the links thereof.
Design proposals for providing replaceable wear caps or covers for the bushings of conventional track, having pin and bushing pivot connections between adjacent track sections, are known in the art. An example of such a proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,045. In the patented proposal, the covers are generally C-shaped in cross section and are made of spring metal which permits the opposite ends of the covers to be deflected apart to permit the covers to be installed on or removed from their associated bushings. Additional elements or strucuture are provided solely for retaining the wear caps in place.
The patented proposal has the drawbacks of requiring the wear caps to be relatively thin, which reduces their wear life and of having additional cost associated with the retaining means for the wear caps.